


Snowed In

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a divorce.”<br/>Scott put down the black duffel bag he was carrying and turned around to look at his husband and smiled, “We’ve only been married 27 hours. You’re not allowed to want a divorce yet.”</p><p>“When I had to dig out our car from 6 feet of snow because you decided Colorado was the perfect honeymoon. I’m allowed to want a divorce as soon as I want. I want a divorce."</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Scott and Derek snowed in fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Scerek honeymoon snowed in fic. Also I have a thing for Scott speaking Spanish. Check endnotes for the translations of what Scott says

“I want a divorce.”

Scott put down the black duffel bag he was carrying and turned around to look at his husband and smiled, “We’ve only been married 27 hours. You’re not allowed to want a divorce yet.”

“When I had to dig out our car from 6 feet of snow because you decided Colorado was the perfect honeymoon. I’m allowed to want a divorce as soon as I want. I want a divorce.”

Scott stalked towards his husband (it still made him smile to say that) and leaned against the wall across from him.

“Aww _pobrecito_ are you cold?” Scott asked and took Derek’s hands in his own. They were kind of freezing. It wasn’t actually his fault. He had helped dig out the car and he had the foresight to have gloves, which he offered and Derek refused.

“You’re playing unfair.’ Derek mumbled. He always melted when Scott spoke Spanish.

“Well if I’m going to convince you not to divorce me…” Scott leaned forward and whispered in Derek’s ear, “ _tengo que usar todo lo que tengo_.”

“McCall…”Derek shuddered.

“McCall-Hale.” Scott corrected him, “Get in here.”

Scott didn’t wait for Derek to come forward. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and lifted him inside. He closed the door using Derek’s body and went straight for his husband’s neck. He sucked on the vein that ran from just under his jaw to his collarbone. It never failed to make Derek shudder.

Derek tightened his legs around Scott’s waist bringing them closer and grinding against him. Scott moved from his neck and finally slotted their mouths together. He licked into Derek’s mouth biting and nipping at his bottom lip all the while groping Derek’s ass squeezing and massaging and pressing them even closer together.

“Scott. Scott. Please, Scott.” Derek panted into his mouth.

Scott kissed along his jaw until he reached his ear and licked the shell of it, _“_ _¿_ _Que quieres, querido?”_

“Scott, baby please.” Derek panted and threw his head back. The pain that ran through his head when it hit the thick, wooden door was ignored in favor of the strain in his dick.

Scott hauled Derek up a little higher and adjusted his grip so that he could carry Derek over to the couch and set him down. He started with Derek’s boots. He unlaced them slowly and took them off then slid off his thick, wool socks. The alpha then slid his hands up the front of Derek’s jean clad thighs until he reached the outline of Derek’s erection. He massaged it until Derek’s breath became uneven.

“Scott come on.” Derek growled out.

Scott smiled but he stopped teasing for the moment. He popped the button off of Derek’s jeans and slid them down and off. His underwear followed suit. Derek unzipped his jacket and threw it over the side of the couch. Scott licked his lips when Derek’s cock popped out and hit his stomach. He fixed his husband with a quick look before dipping down and licking a wet stripe up and down the length of his shaft.

Derek immediately arched off the couch. His hands instantly reached forward to grab at Scott’s hair but his husband grabbed his wrists and twined their hands together just as he took the head of Derek’s cock in his mouth.

“Shit.” Derek hissed. He squeezed at Scott’s hands as the younger man took more of him in his mouth until he had swallowed him whole.

Scott relaxed his mouth and let Derek fuck into it as hard as he wanted to. It wasn’t long until Derek’s body went taut and he came in Scott’s mouth shooting ropes of come down his throat. Scott continued to bob and suck until he had sucked him dry.

While Derek came down from his high Scott took the opportunity to strip off his own clothes. He went to the duffel bag he had brought in and dug around until he found the bottle of lube. When he turned around Derek had taken off his shirt and was watching him.

He gave Derek a half smile before walking forward. He put the bottle on the floor and lifted Derek’s legs pushing his knees towards his chest. Derek placed his arms behind his knees and held his legs up exposing himself for Scott.

Scott spread his husband’s cheeks and licked a stripe down the cleft of Derek’s ass again and again. He swirled his tongue around the beta’s asshole and wriggled the tip of his tongue in and moaned as Derek’s ass greedily sucked his tongue in. His husband rolled his hips trying to get Scott’s tongue deeper inside him.

“ _Tranquila amor_ I got you.” Scott said when Derek whined at the loss of Scott’s tongue.

The alpha grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some over his fingers and returned to Derek’s hole. His husband took his fingers easily…greedily. Derek had gotten hard again already. Scott grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

“Scott. Scott, baby, please. I need you— _please_.” Derek literally sobbed.

“I know, _papi_ , I know.” Scott whispered to him. He placed a soft kiss to his husband’s lips and licked the tears off of his face.

He removed his fingers and squirted more lube into his hands and stroked his cock a few times before he lined up and pushed in. They both exhaled at the same time.

Scott started moving as soon as he bottomed out. He slid all the way out until just the head of his cock was inside Derek before he slammed back in. Derek threw his head back and let out a loud moan. He continued this way until Derek’s moans turned to screams. He wrapped Derek’s legs around his waist and lifted his hips off of the couch so he could fuck him at a better angle…aim his thrusts so that each one hit Derek’s prostate directly.

“Scott I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come Scott.” Derek rasped out his voice nearly gone.

“Do it. Come on, _papi_ , let go.” Scott told him.

And that was it. Scott barely had time wrap his hand around Derek’s dick before he was coming all over his stomach and chest. He let out a growl that rumbled through his chest. Scott thrust into him once, twice before giving himself over to his own orgasm.

They lay tangled together until it got uncomfortable. Scott used his discarded t-shirt to clean them off and returned to his husband. Derek made space for Scott to squeeze in behind him and curl around him.

“Scott?” Derek asked sleepily.

“Hmmm?” Scott replied.

“I don’t want a divorce anymore.”

Scott laughed and kissed the back of his neck, “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr
> 
> *pobrecito-poor little one
> 
> *tengo que usar todo lo que tengo-I have to use all I got
> 
> *¿Que quieres, querido?-What do you want darling?
> 
> *Tranquila amor -Relax, love

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808716) by [dancingelf88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88)




End file.
